Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū
Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū (アンティークギアツルギリュ, Flying Heavenly Castle Style) is an ancient kenjutsu style from the Great Grand Civil War, developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly, created by Yahweh Ōtsutsuki of the Three Soverigns. Rooted in the concept of One-on-one, or to strike in a single blow, practitioners of this style use a combination of immense speed and agility, ninjutsu, battōjutsu, and acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. The style commonly has the user keep one hand on the sheath at all times and stresses two-step attacks to ensure that the practitioner is never off guard while executing said attacks and allows the user to use the sheath as a shield to block attacks. Arguably, its most well-known trait is the surreal speed practitioners of this style use in battle (known as Shinsoku, or Godspeed), allowing the user to accelerate, maneuver, and strike at speeds most eyes are unable to properly follow. This allows the user to close considerable distance in seconds and strike down enemies before they can react. Despite each successor to this style becoming true masters of its teachings and skills, rarely have any of them been able to use this style to true perfection and bring out its full potential. Techniques *Ryūtsu (龍流, Dragon Burst) – From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump and often performing a midair roll to prop it up), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. **Ryūtsu ● Zan (リュツ・ザン, Dragon Burst Gundam Gatling) - Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsu, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing instantaneously with a double palm strike to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of the person with eight arms, however the user does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough. *Ryūkan (竜カン, Gun Coil) - Most effective when surrounded by enemies as this technique has the user spin to attack in all directions. It can also be used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. The first two kanji used can also be read as tatsumaki, a Japanese term for "waterspout" or "tornado", and is often written with two different kanji used for "ryū/tatsu" (竜巻 as opposed to 龍巻). **Ryūkan ● Tsumuji (竜カ・ツムージ, Draggun Emporium) - One of the variations of Ryūkan, like its other variations, is most effective as a counter attack ), but can be used as an offensive attack. Unlike the original, Tsumuji involves a forward-Horizontal spin in a drilling motion like a torpedo. Tsumuji is the full kun'yomi reading of the kanji 旋, which is usually used as a term for "the whirl on top of one's head". *Yamata Orochisen (ヤマタオロチセン, Eight Headed Dragon Flash) - A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all eight vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different swordstyles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be unavoidable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. **The Eight Heads of the targets are in counterclockwise while looking towards the target from the user's view. ***'Karatake' (唐竹/幹竹, Tang Bamboo/Tree Trunk Bamboo) Aimed at above head with downward strike: 壱 (ichi, one) ***'Sakagesagiri' (逆袈裟切り, Inverted Kasaya Cutter) Aimed at right shoulder diagonally: 弐 (ni, two) ***'Miginagi' (右薙, Right Mower) Aimed at right arm's center from the side: 参 (san, three) ***'Migikiriage' (右切上, Right Cutting Lift) Aimed at right arm's bottom/right wrist diagonally: 肆 (shi, four) ***'Sakakaze' (逆風, Inverted Wind) Aimed at groin area from below via upward stroke, or straight from front: 伍 (go, five) ***'Hidarikiriage' (左切上, Left Cutting Lift) Aimed at left arm's bottom/left wrist diagonally: 陸 (riku, six) ***'Hidarinagi' (左薙, Left Mower) Aimed at left arm's center from the side: 漆 (shitsu, seven) ***'Kesagiri' (袈裟切り, Kasaya Cutter) Aimed at left shoulder diagonally: 捌 (hatsu, eight) Trivia *The Technique is derived from the archetype of "Ancient Gear" mosnters from Yu-Gi-Oh Series. **In Addition, Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū is the variant of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū from Rurouni Kenshin. *The Technique Yamata Orochisen comes from the mythical eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. Category:Techniques Category:Terms Category:Fanon